The Lily Incarnate
by Arwen325
Summary: She is the Weasley's long-lost relative from the US, not a witch, not a muggle, but has special powers that will help Harry and the inevitable battle against the Dark Lord. Please read and review, tnx!
1. Default Chapter

THE LILY INCARNATE  
  
SUMMARY: It's Year Six at the Hogwarts and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix got help  
from the mysterious Weasley cousin.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not claim that these names and characters are mine and that I'm profiting  
from writing about them.  
  
A/N: Hello! Er, just want to acknowledge that some of the plots in this fic were inspired by the  
theories and discussion over at the newclues section of mugglenet.net.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"C'MON SNUFFLES!"  
  
The boy jogged joyfully around the park with the great shaggy black dog. He released a Frisbee up in the air which the great dog caught neatly with its mouth. The dog ran back to the boy and seemed to coax him to throw the toy once more. Once again the Frisbee soared high in the air, but as the black dog jumped to catch it, the Frisbee hit the dog squarely in its stomach, and a jet of red light flashed ominously.  
  
Momentarily blinded by the light, the boy closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, he saw the great black dog falling into a black veil, as if in slow motion. Everything in the immediate surrounding seemed to become immobile, and the silence was terribly deafening.  
  
"SIRIUS!" As the dog disappeared behind the veil, the boy's surroundings began to swirl fast. Faster and faster until everything was a blur. Suddenly, he heard a high menacing laugh that seemed to come from above him. He looked up, and there he saw a giant face of a man with black greasy hair, and large pointed noise. The man was looking down on him as if he was a very small fish in a tank.  
  
"You are a fool, Harry Potter! You dare ignore the Headmaster's advice to study the art of blocking the mind, and look what you've done! You led your beloved godfather to his own death! Foolish boy!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!!"  
  
Harry Potter woke up violently, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily as if he just ran up ten flights of stairs.  
  
Another nightmare about Sirius. A lump was starting to form in Harry's throat, making breathing more difficult. It has been like this for the past three weeks since he came back to Privet Drive for the summer. The terrible ache caused by Sirius' dearth is ever present, and haunts him even in his dreams.  
  
Harry has never had a night of peaceful sleep ever since that confrontation in the Ministry of Magic. How can he, when all day and night the horrible memory of that event kept replaying inside his head like a movie. The journey in the air with the Thestrals, the encounter with the Death Eaters, his closest friends' injuries, Sirius Blacks' death.  
  
But all these are just one-half of the load. The other half is the equally disturbing prophecy which states that either he will be murdered, or become the victim of a murder.  
  
Harry laid back on his bed and tried to brush these thoughts aside. As he close his eyes to try to recapture sleep, Severus Snape's voice came back ringing in his head. "You dare ignore the Headmaster's advice to study the art of blocking the mind, and look what you've done! You led your beloved godfather to his own death!"  
  
He's right. Hermione and Sirius and Lupin were right. I should have paid attention to my Occlumency lessons. I shouldn't have let Snape's anger got into me. If only I listened to my friends, Sirius could still be alive by now.  
  
With the thought of his godfather slowly being overcome with sleep, a single tear rolled down Harry's cheek. 


	2. Back at the HQ

CHAPTER I  
  
"DEAR HARRY,  
  
So how are you mate? I really do hope you're holding up pretty  
well, inspite of.what happened last June.  
  
Anyway, here's something that I hope might cheer you up. We'll  
pick you up on your birthday there at the Muggles' house to  
spend the rest of the summer with us. Sounds okay?  
  
That's it then. See you on the 31st!  
  
Ron  
  
P.S.  
By the way, a distant relative of ours will be arriving too, and  
it's very intriguing actually. Mum and Dad won't give us any  
clue, but we think this relative will be in the Order too! The  
suspense is driving us crazy!"  
  
Harry gave out a rare smile (at least nowadays) as he folded Ron's letter and reached for his own parchment to write his reply. Behind him, Pig, Ron's trusty minute owl and Hedwig, Harry's own, hooted amicably to each other.  
  
ON HARRY'S sixteenth birthday, he woke early and started to pack his belongings. Any minute now, Ron Weasley, one of his best friends in the wizarding world (well, in both the wizarding and the Muggle world) will be dropping by (or flying by, he didn't know how Ron will travel) to pick him up. Harry was looking forward to this invitation, as being with his "kind" will certainly make the holidays better. They may not ease the burden of Sirius' death, but their effort is enough to help him get through with the grief and misery.  
  
Harry was also intrigued with Ron's relative who, as his friend's letter say, will be playing a role in the brewing war in the wizarding world.  
  
"You, boy!" Harry's reverie was interrupted by Uncle Vernon's violent knocks on the door. "Your carrot-top friend is here, along with that bushy- haired girlfriend of his!" Harry opened the door immediately.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon, Ron and his family invited me over to their house for the rest of the summer. So I'll see you soon next year then."  
  
He hurried past the huge figure of neckless Uncle Vernon, heaving his trunk (which seemed to weigh heavier each year) and Hedwig's empty cage (he let Hedwig out this morning) under his arm.  
  
"Harry!" the voices of his two best friends are like sweet music to his ears. "How have you been? Oh I hope you're alright!" Hermione Granger hugged him tightly until Harry was fit to burst.  
  
"How are you Harry? So far so good?" Ronald Weasley's firm handshake somehow conveyed a message of support and concern.  
  
"I'm fine, especially now that I know we''ll be spending the rest of the holiday together at The Burrow."  
  
"Er, actually we are going to the headquarters of the Order." Ron's last four words were whispered conspiratorially.  
  
"How shall we travel there? Not by Floo powder I hope." Said Harry somewhat anxiously. Floo travel was his least favorite mode of magical transportation.  
  
"Oh, don't worry Harry. Ron's dad managed to borrow a car from the Ministry. Now that the Ministry realized the error of their ways, they started treating Mr. Weasley a lot better knowing that he has been supporting and vouching Dumbledore's statements regarding Voldemort," said Hermione.  
  
They picked up Harry's things and started towards the car and they were met by an older man whose face could inspire terror among lookers. His face is badly weathered, and almost half of his nose is missing. One of his eye is missing, and perched in its socket instead is a rolling eye ball much like an over-sized marble. But this eye is very magical, as it sees through any solid barrier, including his own head.  
  
"Mad-eye Moody!" Harry greeted. Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody was supposed to have taught at Hogwarts, but the Moody that has been teaching the students including Harry, Ron and Hermione turned out to be an impostor, a dark wizard posing as a Hogwarts teacher to get to Harry. It was only last year when they met the real Moody, one of the greatest Aurors of contemporary wizard history.  
  
Knowing that Moody, along with two more Aurors and members of the Order of the Phoenix, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt, were there to protect them from possible attacks from Voldemort's supporters who already did, made Harry relax a little. After all, he will back with the people he like the most, and who likes him back. At Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he will be reunited with the people he considers not only as friends, but family. 


	3. Ron's Mystery Cousin

CHAPTER II Ron's Mystery Cousin  
  
The journey to number 12 Grimmauld place was uneventful, although it took almost double the time to get there because Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was driving the Ministry's car has to take a circuitous route to ensure that no one was following them. Kingsley, a tall, handsome black man is an Auror from the Ministry of Magic, and a valuable member of the Order of the Phoenix. As an extra measure of security, they stopped one block away from Grimmauld Place and walked the remaining distance to the park near the Headquarters. Tonks and Moody, who were with Shacklebolt scouted the area first before giving the okay signal to the three.  
  
A lot has been changed since the last time Harry was here. As his green eyes sweep the room, he could feel the tears swelling in his eyes, and his chest suddenly constricted, making it hard for him to breathe. The last time he was here, Sirius was alive, sulky and reckless maybe, but alive nonetheless. Harry cleared his throat, determined not to think thoughts and memories that might only depressed him further.  
  
"Oh my dear Harry! You made it! Come here, give us a hug!" Plump Mrs. Molly Weasley ran to him with arms open wide and gathered him in a tight embrace. "That's it, put a smile on your face, no need to be sad now, the family's all here." Mrs. Weasley faltered a bit, "well, most of the family, and we will prepare a special dinner for you."  
  
Harry warmed up a bit. Mrs. Weasley was as good as a mother to her, she has treated her very well, as if her sixth son. Harry has always marveled at Mrs. and Mr. Weasley's capacity to care and give affection to him and Hermione as if they were their own children, when they already have seven - Bill, a Gringotts curse-breaker; Charlie, who's based in Romania working on dragons; Percy, an official in the Ministry of Magic; twins Fred and George, who were not able to finish their seventh and final year and Hogwarts but are now successful businessmen and 'mischief maker'; Ron, Harry's best friend and a celebrated Quidditch Keeper and Ginny, the only girl of the brood, who's starting to come out of her shell and have proved to have special talents of her own.  
  
Although at the moment, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley has yet to reconcile with Percy, who moved out of their house because of harsh disagreements regarding Voldemort and his parents' (and siblings') involvement in the Order.  
  
"You lot better go upstairs and rest a bit. We will be having a feast later, to welcome you all back and of, course, our special guest." Mrs. Weasley beamed at the three of them.  
  
"Is she already here, Mum? The mysterious relative of ours?" asked Ron. The Weasleys went ahead of Ron while he stayed a while at the Burrow.  
  
"Well, yes, she is already here. She's upstairs, resting after a long travel, so don't you make a racket up there, okay? She needs to regain her strength."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged curious looks as they gathered their trunks and other things which Shacklebolt, Tonks and Moody brought from the car. As soon as they were out of earshot, they began firing questions at each other.  
  
"Who is your mysterious relative, Ron?" Hermione inquired. "Where did she come from? Have you not really met her?"  
  
"Well, let me see.about the only foreign land I've been to was Egypt, and the only other redhead we saw was the old man selling maps, so nope, I don't think I've met any cousin from another continent," said Ron thoughtfully.  
  
They have reached the room where they stayed the previous summer. Harry cannot help but dread the possible state of the room after months of being occupant-less, knowing that the Black's house-elf Kreacher, will not be bothered to clean any part of the house. Of course, after Sirius' death and the elf's significance in the events that led to it, Kreacher very wisely left the house to serve Narcissa Black-Malfoy and her family.  
  
But as they pushed open the door, Harry and Ron were surprised to see a brighter, cleaner room which smells of fresh somewhat lemony scent. They caught Ginny Weasley as she was patting the bed near the window, smoothing the crisp bed sheet. She looked up at the sound of the door opening, and flashed a smile.  
  
"Hey you two, welcome back! Like it?" the youngest and only female Weasley sibling said quite proudly. "I thought it would be nice to re- arrange the room a bit, and some light paint would cheer it up."  
  
"Blimey, this sure is a nice surprise." Said Ron. He sat down the other bed, leaving Harry the other one near the window.  
  
"Yeah Gin, I liked it. Thanks!" Harry grinned at a blushing Ginny while Ron was eyeing them quite hopefully. "So how was your summer?"  
  
Ginny sat down Harry's bed. "Oh, just fine. Spent the first two weeks doing homework - " both Harry and Ron displayed expressions of disbelief and Ginny rolled her eyes "-so that I will be free for the rest of the summer! Would you believe, Snape gave us five-foot long essay on the importance of Occlumency! He's not even the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, right?"  
  
"Hey, Gin, have you met Mum's cousin? Mum says she is already here." Ron asked suddenly.  
  
Ginny smiled a tiny smile. "Er, yes, saw her already. She arrived early this morning. She even helped me re-did the house. She's got taste, huh? Ooh, that reminds me, we've still got a session.wonder if Hermione would like to join us?" said Ginny more to herself. She suddenly stood up and started for the door.  
  
"We want to join too!" Ron shouted to his sister's retreating back.  
  
"Oh no you can't!" said Ginny as she opened the door and went out.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because you're a guy!" Ginny yelled.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks and simultaneously plopped down the bed to rest. Five minutes later, Ron's snores were the only sound heard in the newly decorated room.  
  
AFTER TWO hours of sleep, they were awaken by Mrs. Weasley who informed them that dinner will be ready in half an hour, so they better prepare themselves. Harry and Ron panicked slightly as they realized they have not unpacked yet. After a hasty shower, they get dressed, wearing the first clothes they found in their trunk. Ron had to go back and change after he realized he wore his pajama top.  
  
Five minutes late in the designated time, Harry and Ron started for the kitchen, but was told by Tonks to proceed to the dining room instead.  
  
When Harry entered the room, he saw most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix. Moody, Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher, Emmeline Valance, Dedalus Diggle and even Professor Minerva McGonagall was there. Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Hogwarts Headmaster was missing, as well as Remus Lupin, one of Harry's father's closest friend was nowhere to be seen too. Perhaps they are away for a mission, Harry thought.  
  
Harry was not at all surprised to see the several fiery red heads. He knew them by heart, the Weasley family that has cared for him since his first year at Hogwarts. He saw the familiar faces of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill, Charlie, the twins Fred and George, and Ginny who smiled at him. Sitting beside Ginny, another female redhead was smiling at him, bright green eyes twinkling with warmth and sincerity.  
  
Harry's heart seemed to stop beating for about ten seconds as he stared at the young woman with the same, familiar red hair. It couldn't be.how could it be possible.? Harry asked himself, totally confused and disoriented.  
  
"Ron, Harry, you're five minutes late. You almost missed the introduction of our special guest." Mrs. Weasley affectionately admonished the two. "Arthur, will you do the honor?"  
  
"Ehem.everyone, I'm very honored to introduce our lovely niece from the United States, Jean Grey." Arthur Weasley flushed slightly.  
  
There was a hearty applause in the room, while the young woman who was introduced as Jean Grey stood up to acknowledge the recognition. She was tall, around five feet six inches, with a slender body which was garbed in a slim black pants and a green blouse. Fred and George let out a few catcalls and ignored their mother's sharp look at them.  
  
"Thank you so much for the warm welcome! I'm very happy to be here, and to help in any way I can. I hope to get to know more each and everyone of you, as we will be working side by side against Voldermort." There was a collective gasp around her which made her falter a bit. "Whoops, I'm sorry, I forgot I wasn't supposed to do that." and the smile came back immediately to her lovely face.  
  
"We like you to know Jean that we appreciate your coming here despite of your own obligations in Bayville." said Professor McGonagall as Jean sat down. Mr. Weasley proceeded to introduce the members of the Order, who all greeted her amicably.  
  
"And of course, this is Harry Potter, who's on his way to becoming a powerful wizard himself." said Mr. Weasley as he introduced his own sons and daughter, and Hermione and Harry. Harry felt his face flushed at the compliment. He looked at Jean Grey and unexpectedly felt himself wanting her approval. Jean smiled at him. There was something familiar about her smile.  
  
"Yes, I've heard a lot about you from - " Ginny choked in her Butterbeer, " - from everybody else. It's nice to have met you finally, and like I said, I hope to get to know you better."  
  
Ron could not contain himself any longer. "But what are you going to helping the Order with? Are you a witch too, then? 'Cause I always thought your family is Muggle --- " Ron's interrogation was cut by Mrs. Weasley's stern "Ron!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Oh, its okay. You're actually right Ron. Your mom's second cousin, Ulysses Weasley, is my grandfather who worked as an accountant in the US. Grandpa has red hair, like all the Weasleys, but didn't pass that on to her daughter, my mother. Mom and my father, John Grey are both non-magic people, as well as my sister Sara. By the law of Genetics, I was the one who inherited the famous Weasley red hair. I'm a Muggle too, but, well, let's just say I've got my own brand of magic." Jean Grey smiled furtively.  
  
"What kind of magic could it be?" Hermione asked, her brows knitted thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm a mutant. I possess an X-gene in my body, which triggers certain functions in my body that gives me abilities and powers that a normal human being does not have." said Jean.  
  
Comprehension dawned on Hermione, and her facial expression showed this. "Homo superior. You're a Homo superior, possessing abilities above that of the human species!" she said. "But what abilities do you have?"  
  
"Yes, Jean, what powers do you have? Dumbledore did not gave us any details about you, only that your abilities will be valuable to the Order." Moody spoke up, his magical eyeball rolling in its socket.  
  
"Well, I can do this - " she suddenly floated up in the air, crossing her legs Indian style and stretched her hands towards George's goblet of Butterbeer. The goblet flew out George's hands towards Jean as if she was attracting it with an invisible magnet, "with my telekinesis, or the ability to move objects with my mind."  
  
Harry realized that his mouth was open, but as he looked around, he saw that he was not alone. It was definitely a different kind of magic. He looked back at Jean who was drinking from George's goblet and as she met his own green eyes, she smiled.  
  
"Yes, Harry, this is definitely a different kind of magic," said Jean as she descended back to her chair. "And as you've realized, I can also read minds."  
  
"Read minds? As in telepathy?" asked Ginny.  
  
Jean nodded. "Uh-huh. I'm a telepath and a telekinetic. Professor Dumbledore have not yet told me the details of my task with Order too, Mr. Moody, but he told me that my ability to read minds and shield them from external penetration is needed by some of the member of the Order."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Ginny all turned to look at Harry who pretended he did not notice their shift of attention to him. He remembered his dreams about Sirius and the guilt he's been feeling all came back in rush. Despite the efforts of his friends and of Dumbledore to convince him that it was not his fault that Sirius died, Harry still feel responsible for the death of his godfather. Because he was too hardheaded, and chose to nurse his anger at Snape, he was refused of any more Occlumency lessons by the Potions master. Dumbledore have asked Snape to teach Harry the art of blocking one's mind when the Headmaster suspected that Voldemort will try to gain entrance to Harry's mind. Voldemort succeeded in implanting a disturbing vision to Harry, which led him and his friends to the Ministry of Magic last June where he met, for the sixth time, the dark Lord himself.  
  
Even if she can teach me how to block my mind, its too late. It won't bring Sirius back. Harry looked up and saw Jean looking at him with a sympathetic expression.  
  
* I know it won't, but I believe you still have a long way to go before you could really vanquished Voldemort, and I would like to help you prepare. * Harry shivered a little when he heard the voice in his head. He smiled at Jean. As she smiled once again at him, his heart suddenly gave a tug as he remembered whose smile resembled Jean's, a smile that he can only relive through a photo album given by a friend four years ago. 


	4. The Lily Incarnate

CHAPTER III The Lily Incarnate  
  
REMUS J. LUPIN is starting to feel the first symptoms of fatigue. His lithe but muscle-packed body is sore at several joints, and his head is throbbing slightly. He has just got off from Order duty, accompanying Dumbledore in an audience with several half-breeds from a clandestine organization called the Blue Moon Society. How Dumbledore found out about this supposedly secret society and was able to set a meeting, he didn't know. All he's thinking about right now is getting some rest, eating a decent meal (meaning cooked meat - he refused the raw bloody piece of a boar carcass offered during the meeting) and drinking some Rejuvenating Tea brewed especially for him by the Hogwarts Potions master.  
  
It was only three days ago that the moon went back to its quarter size, and Lupin the werewolf has transformed back to his human form.  
  
At last, Lupin arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, home of one of his best friends, and headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix. Lupin is among the most valuable members of the Order, possessing great fighting skills both physically (though one would not readily agree upon seeing his shabby and haggard form) and magically. Twice he has been recruited to fight Voldemort alongside good wizards and witches. His first time was a bittersweet experience - he was young and aggressive, and being with his two best friends Sirius Black and James Potter was a thrilling adventure, laying trap and catching and beating the crap out of Death Eaters.  
  
But when they lost most of the Orders' members, including James and Lily, it ceased to be fun for the young Marauder.  
  
Lupin's mind seemed to suddenly become numb from a dull ache inside him. Thinking about his closest friends, who all have died at the hands of Voldemort makes breathing very hard. Painful as it was, he could not stop thinking about Sirius, and James and Lily. Lily.  
  
His reverie was interrupted by a hearty applause coming from the dining room. He suddenly remembered about the dinner that Molly prepared for the arrival of their relative from the United States. Dumbledore has informed the Order of this, he just couldn't remember the exact details.  
  
Deciding whether he should go straight to bed or drop by the dining room first was quite difficult for Lupin. He was tired and sore, but he also would like to meet the infamous relative, who they will be working with in the Order. Man being a social animal (no pun intended), he decided to say hi first and satisfy his curiosity regarding the Weasleys' mysterious relative. Maybe he could also grab something to eat after resolving to go to bed as soon as Molly would permit, Lupin proceeded to the dining room.  
  
The first thing Lupin noticed when he pushed the door open was the very bright lighting in the dining room. He could not remember when the room (or any other room in the house, as a matter of fact) was this bright and this, well, cheery. Then he noticed the people in the room and their positions made him reach for his wand.  
  
The people, which includes the senior members of the Order, most of Weasley siblings, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter are all looking upwards with mouth open, quite mesmerized. Lupin's first thought was that they were all Petrified, and as he started to locate the source of their strange reactions, he looked up to see a beautiful young redhead hovering in the air, legs crossed in an Indian sitting position.  
  
Lupin blinked. And he blinked again. Could this be an apparition? But Lily has moved on.she didn't become a ghost like some witches with unfinished business. How could this be? He asked himself as the woman settled herself back at the chair. He was only dimly aware of the conversation around him. His mind has been occupied by a certain redhead that has caused him several years' worth of loneliness and misery. A redhead who died at the hands of the most evil wizard, along with her husband, but left behind their son whose destiny is to vanquished the Dark Lord.  
  
The woman suddenly turned her head at his direction. She did not seem surprised at all to see him, in fact, it looked as if she has detected his presence and was looking for him. Her smiling green eyes met his, and for a moment Lupin felt something different, something warm. Just as he was beginning to enjoy that moment, the rest of the people inside the room also looked at his direction and greeted him warmly.  
  
"Remus, you're back! Come take a seat and eat first before you update the Order about your mission." Molly was back to being an overbearing mother and gracious hostess. Bill summoned an extra chair and set it beside him for Lupin.  
  
"Oh, by the way, before we forget, this Jean Grey, our niece. He is Cousin Uly's granddaughter from the United States. Isn't she a beauty!" Molly gushed, and his last sentence made Jean blushed, like a typical Weasley. "Jean, this is Remus, one of the members of the Order. He just got back from duty with Dumbledore."  
  
Jean started to reach out her hand for a handshake, but seeing there are five people between them, she gave out a small wave instead and a bright smile.  
  
"Hi Remus! Pleased to meet you!" said Jean.  
  
Lupin nodded in her direction. "Hello. I hope you had an excellent journey to London?" he smiled a little, rare smile.  
  
"Yeah, it was great! This is my first time to London, actually. I have been badgering Grandpa for us to visit his relatives, but he died before we can even plan. So I'm really, really happy to be here." Jean looked like a ten-year old girl who received her early Christmas present. "And of course, you can imagine the surprise when Professor Xavier told me that I will be going to London to my Grandpa's relatives. Grandpa never told me about the wizarding world!"  
  
"Who's Professor Xavier?" Ron asked, his mouth full of the pie his mother cooked.  
  
"Professor Xavier is a good friend of mine, from the Muggle world." It was Dumbledore, who entered the room unnoticed. Like Bill, he conjured a comfy chair and joined the people at the table. "I have been in constant contact with him for several years now, as both of our worlds are facing similar threats from misguided people. Miss Grey here, a very talented mutant from Bayville, was kind enough to help us with some tasks in preparation for a imminent confrontation with Voldemort."  
  
"Well, you lot better get upstairs and arrange your things, or else catch up with each other. We have an important meeting tonight and we don't want to be bothered or spied on." Molly's last two words were spoken with a forceful emphasis.  
  
Ron and Ginny immediately broke into protests along with Hermione's attempt to rationalize with the Order members. Harry could only agree to their rants, as he would also like to know the happenings in the Order and Voldemort's destructive activities. He noticed the twins smirking smugly at their younger siblings, as they had just been inducted to the Order. Beside them he saw Bill also trying to reason out with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. And beside Bill he noticed Lupin, looking very tired but was staring at somebody else. Harry traced Lupin's line of sight and realized that his third year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is staring at Jean. Apparently, Jean has also realized this and was blushing furiously.  
  
Something started to click in Harry's mind, but before he can figure out what it is, Ginny grabbed his hand and tried to yank him from his chair. He noticed that Ron and Hermione have both stood up, and Ginny was wearing a scowl much like her brother's. Obviously, they lost again from their mother.  
  
Harry said goodnight to the Weasleys, the Order members, to Dumbledore and to Jean.  
  
"'Night Harry, see ya all tomorrow!" said Jean. 


	5. Midnight Tryst

CHAPTER IV Midnight Tryst  
  
THE MUTANT KNOWN as Jean Grey was having a hard time getting some sleep. It was not jet lag, she know, as Aunt Molly has made her drink a strange concoction this afternoon which she said would rid of the nasty feeling of traveling great distances. While she did not dare ask the ingredients of the said drink, it worked wonders to her travel-worn body.  
  
But now as she lay on the antique four-poster bed in one of the bedrooms in the fourth floor of the house, she found herself tossing and turning and far from dreamland. Not that she find the bedroom uncomfortable, it was nice in an old and antique house sort of way. It has a fireplace near the foot of the bed, and very classy magical paintings depicting of landscape and scenery from the English countryside. Aunt Molly said that a year ago, an altogether array of paintings decorated the place, portraits of Sirius Black's family, the original owner of the Grimmauld Place. Those had to be removed because one, Sirius is not exactly fond of them, and two, they cause a great deal of racket when disturbed.  
  
In the corner of the room is a large wardrobe which Aunt Molly warned her not to open yet, as they have not yet decontaminated it. So her trunk and other things are arranged neatly in one corner of the room near an ornate dressing table and its chair. On the other side of the room is a drawing table which looks precious too, with its elaborate carvings and gold borders.  
  
This a nice room. I wonder who used to sleep here. Jean thought as she sat down the bed, combing her long, red locks. She extended her left hand towards the candles and with her telekinesis, mentally extinguished the light. She left the one near her bed as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room.  
  
Jean lay down the bed and closed her eyes, hoping for sleep to come. But after about fifteen minutes she gave up and frustrated, sat up her bed. She threw a desperate look around her, and knew that she cannot sleep peacefully knowing that the room is full of furniture that she may throw about during sleep.  
  
Back in Bayville, at the Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Youngsters, she is one of only two students who occupy a room by herself, a room which is stripped of any furniture except for the bed and closet. While some of the students living in the Institute would question such privilege, Jean and Professor Xavier have reasons for doing such. Jean's mutant powers are quite dangerous if not controlled. During her early years in the Institute when her powers are just manifesting, she would wake up floating several feet from the bed, with her things smashed or worse, levitating near her. This was because it was hard to control her telekinesis when her mind is down on her guard, like when she is asleep. Once she woke up frighteningly near the window, and her room is in the third floor.  
  
After that incident, Professor Xavier decided to put psi-shields on her room, to nullify somewhat her telekinesis and prevent her from hurting herself. It also served to prevent any unguarded thoughts and dreams from her teammates from projecting into her own mind. And even as the Institute's student population grew in numbers, she eluded having a roommate.  
  
Now she is in this gorgeous room with all the valuable antiques which she could turn into dust by morning. With one more frustrated look around, she flung the sheets covering her body, reached for her robe and decided that a glass of warm milk which could soothe her nerves.  
  
OKAY, SO WHERE do they keep the milk?  
  
Jean has been rummaging around the kitchen for five minutes now, and so far, she has not seen any trace of 'moo juice' (as her teammate Evan Daniels fondly calls the dairy product). Sighing deeply, she opened the last cupboard and was surprised to find the handle cold. Tugging it open, she saw it was the wizards' version of a refrigerator - there were miniature snowflakes falling on the food inside the board.  
  
"AHA!" she joyfully exclaimed. The only problem is that it's ice- cold, and she turned around to find the stove to warm the milk, she gave a start as she saw a man enter the room. She dropped the milk jug and immediately assumed a fighting stance.  
  
The man looked up, and likewise posed for a fight. But then he stopped and directing his wand to the extinguished candles around the kitchen, he muttered something and the room was bathe with candlelight.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I frightened you?" said the man in a hoarse voice. It was Lupin, the young haggard-looking wizard who came late during the dinner.  
  
"Oh, its you. Yes, you frightened me a bit. But its okay," Jean smiled tentatively. "I, uhm, was having a hard time sleeping so I went here for some milk." she explained, her hands indicating the mess on the floor.  
  
"And it seems I spoiled it for you." Lupin smiled too, and with one wave of his wand, "Reparo!" the shattered jug was put back into pieces, "Scourgify," and the milk was wiped clean. He waved again in the air, and two mugs appeared from nowhere. "Here, it's warm, it can help you sleep better."  
  
Lupin sat down the chair. "Well, I think I must apologize we can't offer you a better place to stay. This place has been abandoned for a long time, and it was only last year when humans inhabited it again. It's old and quite decaying - "  
  
"Oh no, please it's not the reason why I can't sleep. I think this is a very beautiful house, old maybe, but gorgeous." said Jean, her green eyes sweeping the surrounding. As she drank from her cup of warm milk.  
  
*Just like you.* Lupin's loud and projecting thoughts penetrated her mind and they made her cough.  
  
"Is it too warm?" he asked with unmasked concern in his raspy voice.  
  
"No, no, the temp's just right. I, uhm." Oh crap, Jean thought. If I'm going to work with this man I'd better come clean with my abilities. "Well, I just heard what you're thinking.uhm.about me -" under the feeble light from the candle, she could see Lupin's pale shade turned paler "-but it's okay! Uhm, thanks, I guess."  
  
"So that's you're magic, then? You can enter somebody's mind and read their thoughts?" said Lupin in a dangerously quiet voice. "Don't you think its somewhat -"  
  
"Yes, I know, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to do it. You see, that's the downside of my mutant powers. I can control them now, but still I can't help it if the people's thoughts are too loud -" Lupin's graying eyebrows shot an inch, "- you know, they project into my own mind. I didn't mean to read yours, I'm sorry." Jean is near into tears.  
  
Now that she's 24 years old, her powers has developed significantly and she does not experience the power surge she normally experiences during her adolescent years. She has now complete control over them, but incidences such as this still occur. Jean has not yet forgotten how much it offended her teammates and friends whenever she accidentally reads their minds, They thought it was arrogant of her, and that she intends to do it. For years she endured the voices she hears at school, at the mall, even her own X-men teammates. Everywhere she go, there will always be some people whose thoughts are too loud and unconsciously projects them to the telepath nearby. Guys at school would comment on her reputation, strange guys who appreciate her body too much for her comfort.  
  
It was a difficult stage for her, and how she rejoiced when Professor Xavier proclaimed that those instances would be minimized as she grown into full womanhood.  
  
"I guess it's okay, Jean." Lupin's hoarse voice pulled her back to reality. "I, er, actually mean it."  
  
Jean cannot help but smile. "Thanks, uh, Remus. Can I call you Remus?"  
  
"Of course. Er, what is the reason then, why cannot you sleep?"  
  
Reluctantly, Jean told him the reason she cannot sleep inside the gorgeous room in the fourth floor.  
  
"I see. So your Professor puts, what do you call it? Psi-shields? Well, I think I can help you with that. Come on, if you're finished with your milk, we'll fix your room." Jean stood up and with her telekinesis, brought the two mugs to the sink and Lupin raised his wand, muttered the spell and the mugs started to wash by themselves.  
  
Quietly, they trudged the rickety stairs towards Jean's room in the fourth floor. They stopped at the second door from the landing and Lupin opened the door.  
  
"Well, you're right, it's quite well-furnished. I think this room belongs to one of Sirius' aunts who has a love for ornate furnitures." He folded the sleeves of his robe and raised his wand. "Okay, Jean, stand back a little." He then performed a complicated wave and muttered something under his breath.  
  
Even though she was watching closely, Jean cannot determine the effect of the spell Lupin had just cast. "Uhm, Remus, what spell did you do it?"  
  
"It's called the Imperturbable Charm. So however you thrash around while you sleep, the things around you will not be moved around." Lupin's smile turned wider when he saw the amusement on Jean's face.  
  
Jean said her thanks to Lupin. She started to move away from the door but at that same time, Lupin started for it. Seeing that Jean is still near the door post, he moved to his left, as Jean moved to her right. Jean changed her track and moved back to her left, just as Lupin moved to his right. Then simultaneously, they chuckled awkwardly.  
  
"Okay, ladies first." Lupin said, looking into her green eyes. Their eyes held contact and in that particular moment, Lupin looked deeply into Jean's eyes, that Jean thought he was the one reading not only her mind, but her soul as well. Jean herself felt mesmerized by Lupin's dark brown eyes, drawn into them by their mystery. He seemed to have gone through a lot of terrible ordeal, Jean thought, a terrible and painful ordeal.  
  
A thump above them snapped their daze and brought them back to the room. Lupin unnecessarily cleared his throat and said, "Buckbeak, our household pet. Er, you must go to sleep now."  
  
Jean shook her head a little to clear it. "Uhm, yeah, right. Thanks again and goodnight!" She moved to her bed and with her TK, gently closed the door. She eased to her bed and within several minutes, she fell into a deep slumber. 


End file.
